<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crash by Anichibi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604667">Crash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi'>Anichibi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ani's Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edward Elric Swears, Fluff, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Roy Mustang, Serious Injuries, also ed gets hurt too but that's not the focus here, ed keeps denying he's worried but he is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was doesn't realize they've been injured. yeehaw.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric &amp; Edward Elric &amp; Roy Mustang, Alphonse Elric &amp; Roy Mustang, Edward Elric &amp; Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ani's Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was doesn't realize they've been injured. yeehaw.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They really fucked up. Edward knew that much the moment the gunfire started.</p><p>"Ed, can't we go <em>one</em> week without someone trying to kill us?!" Alphonse yelled over the gunfire. Edward was quick to transmute a wall for them to hide behind, a thick, low wall to hopefully hold off the ongoing barrage long enough for the three to think up a plan.</p><p>"How is this my fault?! All I asked was if he knew anything about the Philosopher's Stone! I didn't think the guy had a freaking machine gun!" Ed yelled. "And Colonel Bastard caused this, not me! The bastard doesn't know how to keep his damn mouth shut." Ed glared at Mustang as he spoke.</p><p>"We can play the blame game later, Fullmetal! We need a plan, and we need one <em>now</em>!" The colonel yelled. He peered around the wall, gun in hand. He wasn't the greatest shot, but he hoped he could at least get a leg or two to stop the assault. He fired off a few shots blindly before taking cover again as the rain of bullets changed course and aimed for him.</p><p>"Al, can you see if any of those shots hit him?" Ed asked.</p><p>"I think we'd know if they did!"</p><p>"Dammit!" Ed racked his brain for a plan, anything really. Ed could barely hear a snapping sound over the gunfire and the room suddenly grew uncomfortably hot. He looked and saw Mustang standing, no longer behind the wall, arm outstretched and aimed at some area next to the enemy. The man yelled and the gunfire stopped. An idea came to Ed then.</p><p>Edward lept over the wall and clapped his hands together, smacking the floor once he hit the ground. The ground under the man began to morph and reach up, curling around him. The man pulled out a smaller gun, a pistol, and aimed for Ed. The transmuted ground moved his hand quickly as he fired off a shot, missing his target entirely and causing the gun to fall from his hand. Ed reformed the earth to hold his arms and keep him in place then stood up. "That should do it! We'll come back for you once we're done here, 'kay?" Ed gave the man a smug grin as he approached, any signs of earlier panic gone. The man growled and squirmed, but didn't do much else.</p><p>"Good work, Fullmetal." Roy said as he walked over. "I would've preferred if you didn't almost get shot, but good work."</p><p>"Oh, shut up! You say that like it's <em>my</em> fault he pulled <em>another</em> gun on me!"</p><p>"Brother, Colonel, please don't start fighting now." Alphonse piped up as he left their makeshift cover. Ed scoffed as he turned away from the colonel.</p><p>"Whatever, let's just get this crap over with. C'mon, Al." Ed walked past Roy and started down one of the halls. Al clanked behind him and Roy started following them shortly after.</p><p>Roy picked up his speed to match pace with Ed, something that didn't take him much effort thanks to having the height advantage. "What, you wanna lecture me on safety or something?" Edward asked, glaring up at the man. "Whatever it is, I-" Ed paused in the midst of his stride, eyes fixed somewhere by Roy's abdomen. The colonel along with the boy's younger brother stopped as well. Roy didn't get a chance to ask what was wrong before his vision started swimming and he was falling before his mind really caught up. "Colonel!" Roy thought he heard Ed yell as he fell. The boy caught him as best as he could and cursed under his breath. He pulled a hand away from the older man, glaring down at the once pristine white glove now stained crimson. "Shit, he's bleeding a lot. Al, give me a hand here!" He heard Ed yell, but his voice sounded distant despite being right next to him. <em>Ah,</em> Roy thought, <em>I've been shot</em>.</p><p>The thought didn't phase him. He didn't even feel the bullet pass through. He didn't know exactly where it went in and where it came out if it even did. He couldn't quite bring himself to care as darkness began clawing at the edges of his vision. Ed was yelling something, either at him or Al and Roy couldn't make out the words. His body gave out before his mind did, and the last thing he remembered was slumping against the short boy fighting to keep him awake and upright.</p><p>Roy came to some time later, Ed struggling to carry the man on his back. Everything was still hazy and unfocused. He could hear voices, but not the words they spoke. He <em>thinks</em> he made some kind of noise and that caused the boys to start fussing over him - or as close to fussing as Ed could get with anyone besides Al - or if it was something else entirely. He didn't get to figure out as he blacked out again not long after.</p><p>Roy woke up again in a bed. The smell of the room and the general feel of it told him it was a place he was sadly quite familiar with. The hospital. An IV tube was inserted in his right arm, and his memory was blank. Whatever led him to wind up here was completely absent from his memory.</p><p>He looked around the room. It was mostly empty except for a big suit of armor with a book in hand in the corner, missing a loincloth, and a blond-haired boy passed out in a chair with a red coat hung over it near the bed. Roy knew from experience those things were far from the most comfortable things to be sleeping in. Ed would definitely be cranky when he woke up to aches and pains.</p><p>Al noticed the man sitting up slowly and closed the book in his hands. "Colonel! You're okay!" He got up and clanked over to the other side of the bed, awkwardly standing there as he looked around. Hospitals didn't exactly accommodate for little boys soul-bound to giant suits of armor. "We were really worried about you, Colonel!"</p><p><em>Really now?</em> Roy thought as he looked to Ed, still sound asleep in that chair, <em>Fullmetal was worried about the one and only Colonel Bastard?</em> The teasing could come later. Right now, Roy wanted answers. "What happened? I can't remember a thing from yesterday." He asked. His voice was rough and gravelly as if it hadn't been used in days.</p><p>"Um... You were out for four days, Colonel." The boy replied meekly.</p><p>"Four days?!" Roy could barely restrain the surprise in his voice. Four whole days? "What happened to put me out of commission for that long?"</p><p>"You got shot in the abdomen. The bullet didn't hit anything vital, though it was apparently really close to going through one of your lungs." Al answered.</p><p>"What the hell happened for me to be-" Roy's memory came back in a flash. Ed, the man with the gun, the one shot fired from the pistol, everything. "I... I see." He finally said after a pause. "Thank you, Alphonse."</p><p>Ed yawned and stretched out in the chair as he woke up, eyes cracking open as his body relaxed. Then they shot wide open as he noticed Roy sitting up, awake, staring at him, for the first time in four days. Ed wouldn't admit this, ever, even to Al, but those few days felt like some of the most stressful days of his life. He could vividly remember his concern skyrocketing once they heard the specifics of Roy's injury. He put the pieces together and piled all the blame on himself. Ed begrudgingly came to see Roy as a father figure, and he wouldn't deny nor admit the possibility of losing the only father figure in his life <em>might</em> have scared him. Just a little. Just a little...</p><p>Ed struggled to find words to say and struggled even more to keep his voice even and casual as he spoke. "Good morning, Colonel Bastard."</p><p>"And good morning to you too, Fullmetal. Alphonse here was just telling me how worried you two were about me." Roy's expression betrayed his indifferent tone of voice, a trace of a faint smile on his face. Ed wasn't entirely sure what to make of it.</p><p>"I wasn't worried about you, you bastard. I just didn't wanna have to deal with breaking to your team that the <em>great</em> Flame Alchemist was taken down by a measly bullet." Ed replied, annoyance clear in his tone. Whether or not Roy or Al could tell it was faked, Ed would never know. Neither of them commented on it.</p><p>"You are aware that could've just as easily been you, correct, Fullmetal?"</p><p>"I... Shut up."</p><p>"Anyway, you two didn't threaten the hospital staff to let you stay here for four whole days, did you?" The question was directed solely at Ed. Roy knew Alphonse well enough to know he wouldn't threaten anyone unless he felt it was warranted.</p><p>"Like we care that much." Ed scoffed as he folded his arms. "We got put in the same room since the hospital staff found some minor injuries on me and insisted I stay for a bit. I don't see why since they were <em>minor</em>, but whatever."</p><p>"Brother, you got stabbed on our way here and I had to carry you <em>and</em> the colonel back."</p><p>"I'm sorry, you got <em>stabbed</em>?!" Roy yelled in disbelief.</p><p>"It was a tiny ass knife, it didn't even hit anything vital! I wasn't even bleeding that bad!"</p><p>"Those bandages the doctors threw out the other day beg to differ."</p><p>"Oh, shut up!"</p><p>"Ed..."</p><p>"Alright, fine, maybe there <em>was</em> a little more blood than considered healthy, but I wasn't lying about that knife not getting anything important!" Ed admitted. "Anyway, Colonel Bastard is the one that got a life-threatening injury, so why the hell are you fussing over me instead of him?"</p><p>"Alphonse, shouldn't you be fetching one of the nurses now that I'm awake so they can make sure I'm not actually slowly dying as we speak?" Roy butt in, a sly smile on his face.</p><p>"Ah, you're right! I'll be back in a little bit!" Al then left the room, leaving the two alchemists alone.</p><p>"So, do you mind me asking exactly how it is you got stabbed?" Roy asked after the clanking of Al's armor body grew faint.</p><p>"...The guy that we stopped apparently broke free from that little trap I made and chased after us. And he had a knife. I got a good punch in before he stabbed me. Hurt like hell, but I should be fine now." Ed answered after a moment's pause.</p><p>"I see. And can I ask why it is you attempted to hide your injury from me?"</p><p>"Because... Because I..." Ed opened his mouth to speak and closed it before words could come out, repeating the action a few more times before he finally found the words he wanted to say. "That doesn't matter. What matters now is that you're not dead and I can leave now." Ed stood up and grabbed his coat before making for the door. Roy thought he heard Ed mumble something, blaming himself for this mess, likely. Roy couldn't make out his words.</p><p>"Oh, so you <em>do</em> care about me? I thought you said you didn't care that much." Roy smirked as Ed stopped in his tracks.</p><p>"Sh-Shut up! I didn't say-"</p><p>"Hey, come here for a second." Roy requested suddenly, cutting Ed off. The boy sighed and walked over to the side of the bed as he pulled on his coat, arms crossed once he was finished. "Little closer." Ed rolled his eyes and shuffled closer to the head of the bed. "Lower."</p><p>"Can you just tell me what you want?!" Ed yelled in annoyance. He complied anyway, getting on his knees next to the bed. Before he could utter another complaint, he was pulled into a hug. "What the hell are you-"</p><p>"This wasn't your fault, you know." Roy's voice was soft, and Ed wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. He hesitated before hugging the man back awkwardly.</p><p>"I-I know that." Ed sputtered.</p><p>Roy hummed in response, a disbelieving "mmm-hm." Ed squirmed a bit in the hug. "Thanks, Ed."</p><p>Ed had no clue how to react for a moment. He wasn't used to people thanking him if he was honest. "Y-Yeah, whatever, Colonel Bastard." Roy let him go, and Ed quickly left the room, face burning bright red. Judging by the confused voices Roy heard from down the hall, the kid bumped into Al and the nurses on his way out. Roy laughed to himself.</p><p>He really was thankful for that kid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>